


The Witch and her lover

by black_polar_bear



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Water witch, medieval (au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_polar_bear/pseuds/black_polar_bear
Summary: Knight Pearl tells prince Steven a love story





	The Witch and her lover

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyy whad up? Im so tired and drunk and lonely #relatable  
> Anyway the ending of GoT left me empty so I wanted to write some shitty medieval au I guess.

-Pearl, could you tell me a story please?

\- Of course my lord. Would the prince like to hear another one of my knight deeds?

-No, I‘ve heard enough of swords and war for a fortnight. Please tell me a story about love or magic.

-Hmmm it has been a long time since I’ve seen either… But, yes I do remember a tale.

-Is it about magic or love?

-Both, is the tale of the last witch on the Crystal Kingdom.

Long before your were born, there was war, the biggest war the world has ever seen, a war so horrible there hasn’t been any war since.

-Yes the war of the four diamonds, but I told you I did not want to hear another one of your sword feats.

-Pardon me my lord but that is how the story begins, I promise you there will be love.

-Okay, please proceed.

-As you know, your mother claimed victory over the other Diamond queens and their magical armies, then decreed all magical creatures shall leave our lands. But you don’t know there was a witch who was left behind, the water witch!

-Ohhh was she evil?

-Not quite, you see my lord, the world is not divided as a chessboard but shaded like the winter sky. When the war ended, all the magical beings fled across the sky and reached the Land Beyond The Clouds, we can still see them when the night comes, they shine like a white diamond through the dark sky in honor of their fallen queen.

However the Water Witch stayed in our kingdom, not out of desire, but because she could not leave. Her rune stone was damaged during the war and thus she was unable to cast the spell to leave with her own kind. She decided to live on a beach on the edges the realm, there she created a tower made of the ocean it self, it was the tallest tower the kingdom has ever seen, even taller than this very Obsidian Temple.

-Wow! But our Temple is carved in to the tallest mountain of the kingdom!

Indeed but it was nothing compared to the ocean tower, it rose through the sky like a river dividing the clouds, it could've been seen from any corner of the realm, but it wasn’t high enough to reach her people, so she lived in the top of her tower for decades, many went over the years, some out of curiosity and she paid them no mind, others tried challenging her but no one was a match for her water powers, she defeated every warrior without stepping into the land once. 

It all changed with one particular traveller who marbled at her castle with cautious distance. The Witch disregarded the human's presence, but the human came back the next day, and the next day… And with each passing day the witch gave her just a little more of her heed, noticing a new detail every time, like her pointy green hat that looked too big on her small head, or the particular way she adjusted her round glasses, and the little notebook she was always scribbling in but its contents she was unable to distinguish so she decided to go down.

"Hey human!" the human stopped scribbling and looked around for another person but found nothing. "Up here" The human looked up and saw the blue witch, standing on the wall of the Ocean Tower as if it was the ground. The human jumped to her feet and ran behind a big rock. The witch walked downwards and picked up the disregarded notebook on the sand, She saw drawings of her castle and illegible notes. "Are you an artist? Or perhaps a spy…” the witch enquired ''please, forgive me oh great water witch and give my log back" answered the human with trembling legs, the witch promised to give back the notebook if the human explained its contents.

The human finally came out of her hiding spot and tried to explained her intentions "I-I w-well ehh how do I saw it? I come f-for information” ''AHA so you are a spy! Sent to find a way to kill me perhaps?" the witch raised her fistand the ocean behind her mimicked her menacing motion. The human screamed and got to her knees begging for her life, she said she was an alchemist and the botes were for her research. The witch lowered her hand and demanded to know what was "this Alchemist nonsense" the human offered to explain in exchange of her notebook, the witch agreed. 

The human opened one of the pages and took a pencil, she painted a circle in her hand and filled it with a symmetrical pattern from her notes. Suddenly five metallic cylinders emerged from her backpack and flew towards the alchemist’s hand and floated like fingers. The witch was mesmerized by the trick, exclaiming she was a human witch, the alchemist stated it was no magic just science but the witch did not know the significance if such word. "science! It is but a simple natural chemical reaction that allows me to control this minerals property” explained the human with excitement. The witch burst into laughter “Foolish human! there is no such thing as science, magic is an inexplicable force that allows us to do incredible feats that mere humans can only dream of ” The alchemist was insulted by such statement “And here I thought your kind was much more enlightened than us” The witch stopped laughing and looked at the human with a cocky smile, amused by the idea of a mere tiny human mocking a powerful magical being. The alchemist continued “Beggars and kings have doubted my knowledge all my life and I have proved them wrong all alike” The witch sat down in front of the Alchemist expectantly, and so the alchemist told her tale, her travels across the kingdom, gathering knowledge, understanding how the powers of nature could be controlled like the magical creature did, using a series of geometrical designs like the ones in her notebook and how her journey had led her there, to the last witch in the kingdom. “So you wish to study me?” The witch ventured, “If you let me, I need to study all your being, your body, your runestone” The witch gave the alchemist a sad smile “my runestone in my back, my whole life and magic comes from it, to let you study is to let you have my life in your hands” the alchemist knelt and swore to never bring her harm, the witch didn’t have anything to lose so she accepted and the witch accepted, the alchemist smiled and it melted her unexisting heart. The witch took the Alchemist hand and waved with the other, the ocean tower opened in half to reveal all the sea creatures ling within it, turtles came down in front of them, their shells making a spiral staircase to the top, it was the second most beautiful thing the Alchemist had ever seen, surpassed only by the one who made it possible.

The alchemist came and went every day from dawn until dusk and sometimes until the next dawn. The witch told her everything she knew about magic, about her people and about herself. The alchemist listened and drew her and touched her, she memorized every inch and thought of the witch in order to understand how her magic worked. Four seasons had passed by the time the alchemist learned everything there was to learn, and as a gesture of gratitude she promised the witch a gift. The witch waited at the top of the tower, she waited and waited for months, but the alchemist didn't arrive. Then she cried and cried, a whole river came from her eyes. With the river, the tower grew taller but still couldn't reach her people. Tired of suffering and abandoned, the witch jumped, hoping to finally leave this world, but not even that she managed. When she opened her eyes she was still in this world but could barely move, she could feel the runestone in her back cracking more but not shattered. She continued to cry until she found herself at the bottom of a river, she didn't care enough to move, unfortunately for her a Water witch can not be drown. Days passed and she did not move until someone dragged her out with iron fingers, when her vision cleared she saw a green pointy hat and for the first time in her existence she cried tiers of joy. 

The Alchemist had returned for her in a small boat, "where have you bee?" asked the Witch between sobs "Looking for a gift" replied the alchemist "you fool, your mere presence is the best gift I could ever ask for" they smiled and the alchemist took out a flask out of her backpack. It contained a golden liquid, the alchemist smeared her fingers in it, she passed her finger through the cracks of the Runestone black fissures became golden roads. "You are healed now" said the Alchemist, blue translucent wings emerged from her back and her feet raised from the ground. And the Witch felt a tear roll from her eye, she could not tell if it was of joy or sadness. "Come with me" begged the witch "I can't" replied the alchemist with wet eyes, "I will come for you, I promise" "then I shall wait for you here" the Witch kissed her goodbye and flew through the night, another star added to the night sky. But without her magic, the ocean tower collapsed, submerging the whole beach and creating what we now call Lovers Golf, the biggest known by humans.

-What happened to the lovers?

-No body is certain my lord, some say The Alchemist died when the tower collapse, others swear she is still waiting on a boat, others believe the Witch purposely drowned her lover as revenge for making her wait so long. I like to believe theory the Witch came for her and together flew across realms exploring new worlds, and when you see a shooting star is them searching for new knowledge.

-That sounds like a fitting ending, thank for the tale pearl.

-The pleasure was all mine my prince Steven.


End file.
